Mission Darkside
by Sunny14384
Summary: Eine InuKag Story in der heutigen Zeit. M für folgende Kapitel. Read & Review
1. Begegnungen

Das ist meine erste Inuyasha Fanfic, also seid bitte gnädig mit mir. M für Aktion in weiteren Kapiteln.

Ach ja, bitte bitte schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet.

Tschö Sunny

Disclaimer: Inuyasha gehört mir nicht und so weiter und so fort... Ihr kennt das ja.;-)

1. Begegnungen

Eine zierliche junge Frau mit langem tief schwarzem Haar und tiefbraunen Augen schaut sich langsam um. Ihr silber-rotes Motorrad ziert den Name „Kagome" in verschnörkelter Schrift.

„Hoffentlich war das auch die richtige Entscheidung." Murmelt Kagome als sie das riesen Anwesen sieht_. „Im_ _Licht der untergehenden Sonne sieht es fast gruselig aus._ _Wenn ich nur wüsste ob das richtig war."_

„ Da bist du ja ich dachte schon ich müsste dich holen kommen." Ein silberhaariger, gut gebauter Mann tritt auf sie zu.

„ Du bist dann wohl Inuyasha. Miroku sagte das du etwas ungeduldig bist." Kagome musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „_Oh man sieht der heiß aus. Ich glaub langsam gefällt es mir hier doch." _

„_Miroku hat nicht übertrieben, als er sagte dass sie scharf ist." _denkt Inuyasha

„ Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" Inuyasha grinst als sie leicht errötet.

„ Hatte schon bessere, aber ich bin ja auch hier zum arbeiten."

„ Dann komm mal mit. Drin lernst du die anderen kennen und dann reden wir weiter." Dann tippte er eine Zahlenkombination in den kleinen Computer neben dem schmiedeeisernen Tor ein und es öffnete sich. „ Die Kombination bekommst du später, wenn ich dir vertrauen kann."

„ Viele Dank, es war ja nicht meine Idee mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten." Gibt Kagome giftig zurück.

„ Hör zu, du brauchst mich genauso, wie ich dich. Alleine kommen wir beide nicht weiter. Und im Übrigen habe ich die besseren Kontakte und das nötige Kleingeld für diese Aktion. Also solltest du froh sein, dass du mit mir arbeiten darfst." Inuyasha war jetzt erst richtig in Fahrt, aber Kagome schnitt ihm das Wort ab:" Ich, Ich, Ich - Kannst du auch von was anderem reden?"

„_Tja so ist das mit den schönen Männern. Egozentrisch und dumm. Schade ich hatte schon gedacht, dass ich mit ihm etwas Spaß haben könnte" _Und so gingen die beiden schweigend die lange Auffahrt zum Haus hinauf.

„ Du kannst dein Bike hier abstellen. Einer meiner Leute wird es in die Garage bringen. Wortlos nahm er ihre große Reisetasche und ging voraus in das Gebäude.

„_Fuck, dass ist ja ein Palast. Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet? Kein Wunder das Miroku sich hier wohl fühlt." _

„Kagome, da bist du ja endlich." Viel zeit zum staunen blieb ihr nicht, denn schon wurde sie in der Luft rumgewirbelt und fast erdrückt. „ Hey Roku mach langsam, mir wird schlecht."

Als sie wieder auf festem Boden stand sah sie auch eine Frau in etwa ihrem alter, die sie neugierig anschaute. „ Kagome darf ich dir Sango Vorstellen? Sie ist unsere Waffen,- und Nahkampfexpertin." Miroku lies ihr kaum Zeit zum verschnaufen. „ Sango zeig Kagome ihr Zimmer und bring sie dann in die Bibliothek. Miroku, du kommst mit mir, wir müssen da mal was klären." Inuyasha´s Tonfall lies keine Widerworte zu. Sango nahm Kagomes Reisetasche und ging die Stufen hoch. Kagome folgte ihr zögernd. „ Wie du ja schon weist, heiße ich Sango. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist. Endlich bin ich nicht mehr die einzige Frau unter all den Männern." Sango redete wie ein Wasserfall. Kagome wollte grade etwas fragen, als Sango vor einer Tür stehen blieb. „ Das hier ist dein Zimmer. Du hast dein eigenes Bad und sonst alles was du brauchst. Morgen gehen wir zusammen einkaufen, dann kannst du dir deinen Kleiderschrank auffüllen. Du hast nicht wirklich viel dabei oder?" Kagome schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist alles, was von meinem Haus übrig geblieben ist." Und von meiner Familie, fügte sie leise hinzu. Sango schaute sie mitleidig an. „ Ich weiß was passiert ist. Miroku hat es erzählte." „Ihr steht euch wohl sehr nahe, oder?" Kagome lächelte sie an. „Nicht so sehr, wie er es sich wünscht." Sango grinste. „Oh mein Gott, dieses Zimmer ist der helle Wahnsinn!" Kagome kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. „ Schön wenn es dir gefällt. Zieh dich um und komm dann in die Bibliothek. Das ist der Raum am ende des Korridors auf der rechten Seite." Kagome nickte. Das Zimmer war wirklich überwältigend. Die Wände waren in einem dunklen rot gestrichen, mit Silbernen Mustern. Der Boden war mir weichem, schwarzem Teppich ausgelegt, der auch silberne Muster hatte. Sie hatte einen großen Flachbildfernseher, eine Stereoanlage, Telefon eine Ledercouch und ein Himmelbett, das natürlich auch rot-silbern war. _„ Da kennt jemand meinen Geschmack aber gut" _Sie schälte sich aus ihrer schwarzen Lederkombi und warf sie aufs Bett. Dann trat sich an den großen Kleiderschrank, erwartete jedoch keinen Inhalt. Trotzdem fand sie ein paar Kleidungsstücke. Sie entschied sich für einen extrem kurzen, schwarzen Ledermini und ein schwarzes Top, dass weit über ihrem Bauchnabel endete. Kagome bürstete sich kurz ihr Haar und verließ dann ihr Zimmer in Richtung Bibliothek.


	2. Teambesprechung

2. Teambesprechung

Kagome stieß die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und trat ein. Inuyasha, Miroku und Sango waren da und dann noch ein Mädchen, das wohl etwas jünger war wie sie und ein Mann, der Inuyasha sehr ähnlich sah nur älter. Außerdem noch 3 andere Männer, die Kagome neugierig musterten.„Leute, das ist Kagome sie gehört ab heute zu uns. Ihr Fachgebiet ist… Ach Kagome mach das doch besser selbst, du bist ja alt genug." Inuyasha merkte, dass ihm niemand zuhörte.

„ Okay, ich heiße Kagome, bin 20 Jahre alt, Spezialistin im Bogenschießen und im Umgang mit Schusswaffen aller Art. Außerdem bin ich eine Miko und besitze gewisse spirituelle Kräfte. Meine Familie wurde von Naraku ausgelöscht und deshalb bin ich hier."

„ Hallo ich bin Inuyasha´s ältere Bruder Sesshomaru und das ist Rin." Er nickte dem Mädchen zu.

Inuyasha schaute sie an: „ Das sind Alec, Mike und Chris. Sie sind unser Sicherheitsteam. Alec berichte uns was du rausgefunden hast und dann ist das Treffen aufgelöst."

„ Im Moment gibt es keine Spur von Naraku. Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Keiner unserer Informanten hat auch nur eine Spur von Ihm. Aber wir können sicher sein, dass er bald wieder auftaucht. Er ist hinter dir her und weiß, dass du bei uns bist." Er schaute Kagome an.

„ Ich weiß und das ich auch der Grund, warum meine ganze Familie sterben musste. Er wollte, dass ich ihm helfe der mächtigste Dämon zu werden. Als ich mich weigerte, brachte er meine Familie um." Unangenehmes Schweigen machte sich im Zimmer breit.

„ Egal! Alles was ich will ist, dass er genau so qualvoll sterben soll wie meine Familie. Dafür werde ich sorgen." Kagome schaute sich entschlossen um.

„ Gut, gehen wir was essen und dann schlafen. Morgen wird ein harter Tag. Sango, Rin und Kagome ihr kommt morgen mit. Sesshomaru, Miroku und ich treffen ein paar wichtige Geschäftspartner. Wir gehen ins 4 Seasons Hotel also geht euch morgen früh was Schickes zum anziehen kaufen. Hier habt ihr meine Kreditkarte." Inuyasha gab Sango die Karte.

„ Das brauchst du uns nicht zweimal zu sagen." Die drei Mädels grinsten sich an.

Alle gingen in Richtung der großen Wohnküche. Kagome lief langsam hinterher.

„ Was ist los? Kein Hunger?" fragte Inuyasha

„ Nö lass mal. Ich geh schlafen. Ich hab seit dem Angriff nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Bis morgen. Gute Nacht." Kagome lief den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer.

„_Sie ist ein seltsames Mädchen. Aber wenn man das durchmachen müsste, was sie durchgemacht hat… Ich hoffe, dass wir Naraku bald besiegen. Auch ihretwegen. Und sie ist verdammt sexy. Oh man, die wird mir noch so einige schlaflose Nächte breiten. So oder so."_

_dachte Inuyasha, als er ihr nachschaute._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

„_Nein, nein lass mich los. Lass sie in Ruhe. Sie haben dir doch gar nichts getan…_

_Neeeeeeeeeeeeinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!Mama, Opa, Sota…" _Kagome wacht schweißgebadet auf. „_Schon wieder der gleiche Traum. Warum kann ich nicht einfach alles vergessen…" _

Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. „ Ja?"

„ Ich bin´s. Inuyasha. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Kagome schaut etwas verwundert, lässt ihn aber dennoch hinein.

„ Ich hab dich schreien gehört. Ist alles in Ordnung?" er schaute sie prüfend an.

„ Nein. Ja. Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt. Das ist alles. Ich hab dich doch nicht geweckt oder?" Kagome schaute ihn etwas zerknirscht an.

„ Nein ich war noch wach. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Inuyasha setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Er schaute in ihre großen Augen. _„ Sie ist so schön. Und so verletzlich unter ihrer harten Schale."_

Auch Kagome schaute in seine großen, goldenfunkelnden Augen. Langsam kamen sie sich näher, immer näher.

Inuyasha berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Erst vorsichtig und sanft, dann immer verlangender.

„_Oh mein Gott. Er küsst mich. Und es ist toll!" _Kagome verlor sich ganz in dem Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er streichelte ihren Rücken, ihre Haare, ihr Gesicht. Sie wollten es beide. Langsam zog er ihr Shirt aus. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf. „ Du bist so wunderschön." Murmelte er zwischen dem Küssen.

Er liebkoste ihre Brüste, küsste sie und zog sie langsam weiter aus. Auch Kagome dachte nicht lange nach und öffnete seine Hose. Als sie nackt waren, hielt er kurz inne und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

„Was ist? Hast du es dir anders überlegt?" Kagome schaute ihn etwas unsicher an.

„ Nein, ich kann mich nur nicht an dir satt sehn." Er lächelte verlegen.

Kagome zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, bevor sie ihn mit einem leichten Ruck auf das Bett warf. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge kleine Kreise auf seiner muskulösen Brust. Langsam wanderte sie nach unten und nahm seine Männlichkeit in den Mund. Inuyasha stöhnte. Sie merkt, dass er gleich soweit war. „ Ich will dich in mir, wenn du kommst!" Inuyasha grinste, als er sie auf den Rücken legte und in sie eindrang.

„ Nichts wäre schöner für mich Prinzessin."

Beide kamen gleichzeitig zum Orgasmus. Sie stöhnte seinen Namen.

„ Na, hast du dir so deine erste Nacht bei mir vorgestellt?" Inuyasha legte seine starken Arme um sie. Kagome kuschelte sich an ihn. „ Eigentlich nicht. Aber es war schön mit dir."

„ Hey, du redest ja grade so, als ob das hier eine einmalige Sache gewesen ist." Er schaute sie fragend an. „ Nein. Weißt du Inuyasha, ich glaub, ich fange grade an, mich in dich zu verlieben!"

„ Kagome, ich hab mich schon in dich verliebt."

Und dann küssten sie sich.

„ Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?" Kagome schaute ihn an.

„ Ich lass dich nie wieder los." Lächelnd schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.


End file.
